(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security system and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a room security system for monitoring the entry and exit of people entering the room through a door and in particular monitor the entry and exit of unauthorized people entering the room.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,982 to Faltings, an intrusion detection, register and indication apparatus is described. The apparatus is used for detecting intrusions into spaces of various kinds such as apartments, offices, etc. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,638 to Frey, a system is disclosed for counting the number of shoppers that enter a retail store and processing this information. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,968 to Arnett et al., a door status detector is described. The detector creates a signal when the door has remained open for a predetermined amount of time. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,533 to Kanno, a entering/leaving control system is disclosed for a person carrying a wireless medium that collects information.
None of the above mentioned patents specifically disclose the novel structure and function of the subject mechanical room security system for mounting on an existing door and door frame. The system used for monitoring unauthorized entry into and exiting of a room.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide a room security system wherein an occupant of a room continually has information as to the number of times a person has entered and exited the room.
Another of object of the invention is to display a visual numerical count. The numerical count allows a viewer to determine if there has been an unauthorized entry and exit when the room has been thought to be unoccupied.
Still another object of the room security system is it can be quickly mounted to an existing door and door frame for monitoring the entry and exiting of the room. The security system is simple in design, rugged in construction, requires little or no maintenance and operates at no cost.
The security system includes a counter housing for mounting on a door frame. The door frame surrounding a door. The counter housing also includes a housing window opening in a front of the housing. Also, the counter housing includes a mechanical counter received through an open back of the housing. The counter is incased inside the housing using an epoxy filler material to prevent the counter from being removed, reset or tampered with while installed inside the housing. The mechanical counter includes a display window with a series of counter numbers. The display window is indexed with the housing window opening in the front of the housing. The counter also includes an outwardly extending trigger. A portion of the trigger is received through the front of the housing. When the trigger is depressed and released, the counter numbers are advanced by a count of xe2x80x9conexe2x80x9d.
The security system also includes an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped trigger plate. The trigger plate has a horizontal mounting base and an upwardly extending vertical bracket. The mounting base is adapted for attaching to a portion of the door. The bracket includes a bracket opening which is indexed with the housing window opening and the counter display window when the door is closed. Also, a portion of the bracket is used to engage an end of the trigger and depress the trigger when the door is closed.
When the door is opened, the bracket is removed from the end of the trigger. At this time, the trigger is released and the counter numbers advance by a count of xe2x80x9conexe2x80x9d. By tracking the counter numbers, the viewer can determine if there has been a trespass when he or she has been absent from the room.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with the different types of mechanical security systems for monitoring unauthorized entrances into a room when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.